Jungle boy
cast boa boa [ as mowgli and lito role and who raise by big banna love monkey voice of nemo ] [ or mowgil ] elephant king [ as hathi and eli rosa role voice of judy hopps ] big banna lover monkey [ as king louie bumerangtan role voice of baloo ] tiger queen [ as bagheera deportillo role and as a main guy and voice of nick wilde ] mrs tortoise summer cat gleam reindeer [ as little mermaid turtle cascarita role and voice of dory ] toucan sundrop peacock [ as vultures x toucans v parrot role and voices of lucky and timon ] [ or mtoto elephant twiga giraffe thuston zebra kion lion ] deer [ as jungle book elephants role ] meadow skunk mr aardvark bat iguana kinkajou tapir toucan duck bill parrot mrs ostrich mr hippo mr turtle boa boa 's polar bear white lion snow fox snow owl penguin human brothers and sisters [ as timon meerkat role ] mr polar bear [ as baloo 's role ] blondie horse daisy dog truffles pig [ as year of the tiger horse and ox role ] [ or aladin camel tuke moose kuzco llama baloo panda akela kangaroo ] safari bob [ or spot ] [ as mowgli 's family role ] polly [ or shanti ] [ as shanti 's role ] bad lion and bad snake boa boa 's 12 brothers night mare boa boa bad hungly cheetah [ or scar ] [ as kaa and shere khan 's role ] familys of bears flamigos zebras penguins chimps lions hippos giraffes polar bears koalas elephants [ familys of elephant king ] crocodiles kangaroos seals gorillas pandas beavers rhinos musk oxen tigers peacocks tortoises camels reindeers toucans habin cast [ as friends of elephant king tiger queen summer cat ] elephants tigers snakes and mice monkeys birds pandas dogs hamsters rabbits cats foxes squirrels badgers jaguars koalas rhinos gorillas penguins whales peru cast [ as friends of bad lion and night mare boa boa ] lions sheep cows pigs bees seals chickens donkeys crocodiles owls ducks rabbits goats horses bears frogs toucans wild cats giraffes mooses camels guinea pigs roosters beetles turkeys racoons zebras wovles hyenas anteaters hippos bats okapis walrus gazelles sloths kangaroos octopus squids porcupines eels ostriches rhinos pigeons pelicans dolphins whales tortoises butterflys homes [ for charlie quigg gloverboy 23 ] australasian mrs tortoise 's snow valley [ north ] [ lizard zoo = zoo dolphin park tall moutain = rain forest brighton marina = sea ] - mrs tortoise mr turtle mr polar bear boa boa 's polar bear white lion snow fox snow owl penguin human brothers and sisters familys of penguins polar bears seals mooses [ turtles and tortoises say in africa snow animals say in north america ] asian african australasian [ east and west ] boa boa 's jungle [ kids park = zoo safari park godstone farm james town 2 = savannah jungle outback james town = jungle and desert wild field jungle field james island brighton marina = jungles savannahs and outbacks ] - boa boa elephant king big banna lover monkey tiger queen summer cat gleam reindeer toucan sundrop peacock deer meadow skunk safari bob polly bad lion bad snake boa boa 's 12 brothers night mare boa boa mrs ostrich mr hippo bad hungly cheetah familys of bears flamigos zebras chimps lions hippos giraffes koalas elephants crocodiles kangaroos gorillas pandas beavers rhinos musk oxen tigers peacocks tortoises camels reindeers toucans mr aardvark bat iguana kinkajou tapir toucan duck bill parrot elephants giraffes zebras lions camels mooses llamas pandas kangaroos [ elephants giraffes zebras lions say in africa jungle animals and humans say in australasia ] animals elephants giraffes zebras lions camels mooses llamas pandas kangaroos plot jouin boa boa elephant king big banna love monkey tiger queen toucan and friends for a wild adenture to stop safari bob and his friends and lion trap to save a jaguar like lion name bad lion in the end boa boa and his human family be friends and save his animals from the nets [ were camels mooses llamas pandas kangaroos tigers ] and holes [ elephants giraffes zebras lions ] and they make a new town were animals and humans deleted last battle [ copy in lion king aladin brother bear emperor 's new groove jungle book and year of the tiger cupckake battle ] but this time boa boa is a little keeper hes in a net then safari bob and his friend bad lion kidnap him and send to the castle then 2 of elephant king big banna love monkey tiger queen toucan sundrop peacock [ from holes and nets ] polly and mrs tortoise and mr polar bear saves him songs wonderfully wild pirate shanty [ from siblu club pirates ather jungle boy ] [ boa boa as a pup sees tiger queen toucan make hot dogs meadow skunk and sundrop peacock playing football to fans of elephants giraffes hippo rhino elephant king and big banna lover monkey playing disney bikes before mrs tortoise and mr polar bear digs ] alhoha e komo mai [ boa boa and his tiger friends play in the water ] [ as a music vidio with bits of jungle boy and jungle boy 2 in dvd ] happy 16th birthday [ just before save tiger queen ] by tiger queen [ to boa boa jungle boy ] who is the fastest animal max superstar [ from siblu club pirates ather jungle boy ] by boa boa [ that sees a turtle snake hippo ostrich cheetah ran past ] [ as a muisic vidio in little angel ] animal king cristal fiesta [ from siblu club pirates ather jungle boy ] [ mix with heffalumps and woozles from winnie the pooh and bird song from horton hears a who with tales from habin and peru ] by safari bob wonderfully wild and stand up stand out by elephant king sing to toucan trust in me by bad snake try to eat boa boa and stop by tiger queen [ with kaa meet mowgli 1 at school time ] run [ team up with be prepared and my lalaby ] [ with hathi meet shere khan clip with tales from peru ather school ] - by bad lion bare necessities [ with mowgil meet baloo clip ather school ] by elephant king that whats friends are for [ with mowgli meet vultures clip ] by toucan and sundrop sing joke to boa boa [ and bad lion fight boa boa and stop by elephant king with mowgil vs shere khan cilp ] sunny day time to play [ mix with festival of fantasy fantasmic ] by boa boa and polly kiss the girl by elephant at the jungle meeting with bad snake big banna love monkey and tiger queen i wan na be like you by big banna love monkey [ with monkeys meet mowgil cilp ] forget about time [ mix with disneyland forever start and end [ out of jungle book year of the tiger kung fu panda tarzan year of the monkey norh 's ark james and friends tweeinies tales from the chinese zodiac haven timbuctoo planet proctectors hooks go diego go lego friends wild puffalumps kolitas jungle in my pocket howletts house of mouse lion king year of the rabbit tumbelina robin hood wizard of oz care bears siblu club pirates pontins madgascar pony friends in a wish ] ] by boa boa parts part 1 = boa boa saves tiger queen - boa boa elephant king big banna lover monkey summer cat mr bat duck bill mrs ostrich [ that see her ] tiger queen night mare boa boa boa boa 's brothers safari bob part 2 = when boa boa meet polly - boa boa elephant big banna love monkey tiger queen mrs tortoise summer cat gleam reindeer toucan sundrop peacock deer meadow skunk mr polar bear blondie horse daisy dog truffles pig safari bob polly bad lion bad snake mr aardvark bat iguana kinkajou tapir toucan duck bill parrot mrs ostrich mr hippo mr turtle bad hungly cheetah boa boa 's polar bear white lion snow fox snow owl penguin human brothers and sisters Category:African films Category:Exotic animal films Category:Farm films Category:Jungle and sea films Category:Jungle films Category:Savannah and sea films